Babadook x Penneywise FUCKING CANCEROUS FLUFF
by Fake Fanfiction Guru
Summary: After Pennywise fights the children, in his weakened state, meets the Babadook deep in the sewers. What happens when two monsters fight over the same prey? Crossover of IT and Babadook, kinda fluff, first story! DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A PARODY, NOT SERIOUS


**Babawise**

Pennywise was sick of the annoying children.

They had screamed at him, saying that they weren't afraid. But did they think he was stupid? He could smell their fear coming off them like an awful stench. One of them, named Billy, he thought, was especially annoying. He was afraid of his half dead little brother. It was actually a delicious meal, the little Georgie boy. He was kind of stringy, because he was at a young age where there wasn't much fat on him, but he was definitely better than the Pilgrim boy he had eaten a while ago.

He had just battled the children and was skulking down back into the sewers. The clown form was the easiest to manifest, so he stayed like that, crawling in the hideous water. He absolutely despised his home in the sewers, but it was the best place to bring his prey. A sleepy feeling came over him. He had to find a suitable place to hibernate. He wouldn't wake up for a while, and he usually could go into the Floating Children Cavern to sleep, but the children were retrieving the bodies. What a pain.

All of a sudden, he heard crying, and a delicious smell wafted from around the corner.

He instantly felt better, and anticipation brewed in his stomach. He knew that this would postpone his hibernation just from the strong smell of fear. He imagined that the smell was equivalent to what humans would smell barbecue chicken, or a good steak.

Another smell invaded his nostrils, and for the first time ever, Pennywise's stomach clenched in fear, and not hunger.

He could sense another creature, one with incredible evil, even more than his. A foul reek smell emanated from whatever was around the corner. His interest was too strong to ignore now. There was no going back, and he wanted whatever smelled so good. As he turned around the corner, a low growl sounded. A woman was standing in the filth, her arms holding up a small boy in her arms. A crazed look morphed her motherly eyes into monstrous ones. Her hair was a rat's nest, drenched in caked blood. Nails and teeth tapered to razor sharp edges. More blood was spattered on her plain dress, but he figured it wasn't her blood.

She threw the child and stalked towards Pennywise at an inhuman speed. He roared as her strong claws raked at his eyes. He was so much bigger than her, but her strength was unparallel to his. She vaulted onto the side of the sewer wall, letting out a banshee shriek. Pennywise's eyes slowly regenerated because he was so weak, but as he opened his eyes, he was face to face with the thing. Hissing, he opened his grotesque mouth, lined with sharp fangs, and bit down on the woman's face.

He didn't expect this though.

A small chortle could be heard in his mouth, but he wasn't speaking. The woman kept laughing, and started to open her own mouth, pulling back, and popping out Pennywise's teeth. Both monsters roared, and the woman jerked her head out of his mouth. She cackled and sped over to her child, sinking her teeth into his neck. Pennywise rolled his eyes back and snapped his jaw back into place. He groaned as his teeth regenerated, but more at the loss of the delicious meal he lost.

But he wasn't ready to give up. His legs snapping back into place below him, neck morphing and eyes bulging, he galloped bizarrely towards the other creature, fangs bared and claws unsheathed. He tackled the woman and both went into a flurry of limbs and teeth. But when she towered over Pennywise on the ground, their eyes met, and both came to a decision that their prey was the same thing.

The little boy's fear was slowly fading, replaced by shock, as he watched his mother, no, the creature, accompany Pennywise in stalking towards the boy. His eyes closed as he felt strong teeth rip his throat. Pennywise groaned as he tore at the child, and the woman joined him. They were not done with their fight, but a sort of animalistic bond formed between them. As the Babadook changed forms to a grinning black and white man with a top hat. Pennywise and he walked together through the sewers, holding hands.


End file.
